bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Atsuhiro Sako
|romaji = Sako Atsuhiro |alias = コンプレス|Misutā Konpuresu}} |birthday = |age = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |hair = |eye = Brown |quirk = Compress |status = Alive |family = |occupation = Villain Paranormal Liberation Front Lieutenant (Co-commander of the Brown Regiment) |affiliation = League of Villains (Previously) Paranormal Liberation Front |debut = Chapter 80 |voice= Tsuguo Mogami |eng voice = |image gallery = Yes |debutanime = Episode 44|teams = Vanguard Action Squad (Formerly) Brown Regiment|fightingstyle = Close Range Support }} |Sako Atsuhiro}}, also known as コンプレス|Misutā Konpuresu}}, is a villain affiliated with the League of Villains and was a member of the organization's Vanguard Action Squad. A nationwide wanted thief, he is known for being one of the smartest villains in the world and acts as the brains of the League of Villains. He and the rest of his team serve as the main antagonists of the Forest Training Camp Arc. He later became one of the nine lieutenants of the Paranormal Liberation Front, an organization formed from the remnants of the League and the Meta Liberation Army. Mr. Compress currently serves as a commander for the "Vanguard Action Support Regiment: Brown" along with Spinner. Appearance Atsuhiro is a tall, slim man with pale skin and brown eyes that are semicircular, and slanted a little inwards, and a notably pointed nose. Because of the mask and hat he wears, his hair has never been seen. In his villain attire, he wears a dark orange shirt, the collar left upturned and a green striped bolo necktie with an oval-shaped azure brooch hanging around his neck, a black waistcoat and black dress pants. He wears knee-high white boots with wedged heels and black toe-caps, plain dark red gloves and a tall brown top hat, a red ribbon tied around it and a pale feather sticking out on the left side. Over his head, he wears a black balaclava with a hole for his mouth as well as his eyes, over which he wears one of multiple white masks he owns, each with a different black geometric design. In his first appearance, he also wears a dark yellow, double-breasted overcoat with buttoned shoulder tabs and a high collar, which reaches below his knees, and a silver walking stick with a gold handle. After Kai Chisaki destroys his left arm, Giran gives him a replacement prosthetic which he wears from then on. Gallery Mr. Compress manga.png|Atsuhiro in the manga. Mr._Compress_gets_his_revenge.png|Atsuhiro without his mask. Atsuhiro Sako One's Justice 2 Design.png|Atsuhiro's design in One's Justice 2. Personality Mr. Compress is a showman at heart who likes to command every event he's a part of and be as flashy and entertaining as possible. He is talkative, humorous and arrogant with his allies and enemies alike. Mr. Compress has a habit of monologuing and showing off his entertainer skills. This has proven to be a flaw in his skills as a villain; he allowed the Bakugo Escort Squad to catch him because he spent so much time taunting them. Mr. Compress also nearly lost possession of Katsuki Bakugo after taking a moment to bow after his victory. Mr. Compress is often the voice of reason among the League of Villains and appears to care for his comrades; he acts as a mentor to the younger members and often keeps them in check. After Magne's death, he immediately leaps into action and tried to subdue Overhaul by himself. This action cost him his arm, but Compress is quick to get his revenge by destroying Overhaul's arm later on. Abilities Overall Abilities: Mr. Compress is a genius villain who thrives in a supporting role. He can act as the brains of an operation as well as act efficiently on his own. He single-handedly captured Katsuki Bakugo and completed the Vanguard Action Squad's mission. Compress is a self-proclaimed master of deception, escapology, and illusion. He is clever enough to use his Quirk in creative ways and controlled enough to know the limits of his own power. Mr. Compress decided against fighting U.A. students and was almost fast enough to escape from them. Before getting caught, Mr. Compress was able to evade all of Shoto Todoroki's freezing attacks. Compress is a master of stealth and often uses his Quirk on people before they ever knew he was around. He stole Katsuki and Fumikage Tokoyami before their classmates noticed and was only caught after he revealed himself. Mr. Compress is also a skilled tactician and uses his Quirk in creative ways to fool his opponents. He made the U.A. students believe they had rescued their friends by tricking them with compressed pieces of ice. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Mr. Compress is incredibly mobile and agile. He easily outpaced pursuers in the forest by jumping across the tops of trees and even evaded Shoto's Heaven-Piercing Ice Wall move. He was also fast enough to catch Overhaul off guard. Genius-Level Intellect: Mr. Compress considers himself an expert in deception and illusion. True to his words, he was able to restrain Katsuki and Fumikage without their comrades noticing, and he was spotted only when he decided to make his presence known. He also tricked his pursuers into thinking the marbles in his pockets were those of the two boys, while those were actually dummies he had prepared while dodging Shoto’s attack. Stealth: Mr. Compress was able to activate his Quirk, requiring physical contact, on Katsuki and Fumikage while they were in a group of five people, among which was Mezo Shoji whose Quirk grants him enhanced senses, demonstrating excellent stealth abilities. Likewise, he incapacitated Snatch by circling around and touching him while the latter was fighting Dabi. Compressing himself allows him to be carried anywhere without being detected. Quirk : Atsuhiro's Quirk allows him to "compress" anything in a spherical area around his arm into a small, marble-like object without actually damaging it. The weight of the target is reduced alongside them, making them very easy to carry. If used on a person, it effectively entraps them, terminating the fight instantly and allowing Mr. Compress to abduct them without difficulty. The Quirk can also be used on select body parts, maiming the target. Stats Equipment Prosthetic Arm: After losing his left arm to Overhaul, Atsuhiro wears a functional robotic arm as a replacement. This arm was provided by Giran. Battles & Events Trivia *Atsuhiro’s given name contains the kanji of and . His surname contains . *Mr. Compress' rankings in the popularity polls are as following: **Ranked 47th in the 3rd Popularity Poll. **Ranked 58th in the 4th Popularity Poll. Quotes *(To several U.A. students) "We're just a bit fanatical when it comes to our values. All we wish is to show him that there are other ways. Because you kids today... you have your values chosen for you." References Site Navigation it:Atsuhiro Sako pl:Atsuhiro Sako Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Vanguard Action Squad Category:League of Villains Category:Emitters Category:Forest Training Camp Arc Antagonists Category:Hideout Raid Arc Antagonists Category:B-Rank Villains Category:Paranormal Liberation Front